Rot and Rise Season 2
Rot and Rise Season 2 is the second season of the Action-Horror series, directed by Monkeyvision (Ray). Featuring Donny and Eddie encountering new faces, they discover the world they knew is dead. Taking place at the school, Season 2 picks up on their journey as they meet new survivors, Julia (KenzieKAT), Chris (JVH), and Rick (Sonny G). ALONG Their way they learn the dead may be the least of their worries. The season is the first season to be ran by Monkeyvision and JaggTheDoctor after the departure of Phinferbify from the show. Season 2 was finally released on July 29, 2018 Plot 6 months after the event of season 1, Will has been killed in retaliation for Stalker Leader's death at the end of season 1. Donny and Eddie are alone as the woods start to become more populated with survivors bringing in more dead, Donny and Eddie make the decision to move out of their old home, on the way they arrive at the old high school Donny and Eddie used to work at in search of food and shelter, in search for keys they find Julia Fetcher an old student who stayed in the school in hopes of her father arriving. Once it's discovered that Julia ate all the food, Eddie refuses to stay however Donny sees it as an opportunity to form a new life. The group eventually decides to stay to form a new life and meet new people, Chris and Rick, the group finally seems to be happy. However the quietness of safety brings out Eddie's inner demons as he sees visions of Stalker Leader, Eddie slowly loses control and starts killing before asking, leading to the death of several people including Rick. After a gas explosion attract a horde of zombies from a nearby neighborhood, where David is bit and tells Donny about a civilization in Washington DC, the group must flee eventually finding refuge in a forest mansion, the return to setting is too much for Eddie making him snap by attempting to kill Julia, and holding Chris and Donny hostage, this forces Donny to kill Eddie making the first time Donny has killed a person. A week later the group is heading to DC to find the civilization that David mentioned Cast Monkeyvision as Donny Ramirez Phinferbify as Eddie KenzieKat as Julia Fetcher Joshua Harding as Chris Sonny G as Rick ZachWells as David Fetcher Supporting Cast Conker as David Fetcher (Episode 2) VaultScott! as Scoe Senquin Conor Brett as Bandit Braigar as Old Man Production The show has been in development hell for the longest time until recently the show has finally kicked back into production having several episodes filmed already, the show was finally released on July 29th, 2018 nearly 2 years after season 1 Trivia * Season 2 has been voted the most anticipated Machinima on Slightly Insulting * Season 2 was originally supposed to be set 15 years into the future with Donny being an old man * Footage from the original idea of season 2 was shown in a production teaser, however that video has since been removed * It is unknown what happened to Will since he has not appeared in the promotional material but his death is highly speculated (it is revealed that Will was killed in retaliation to the Stalker Conflict in Season 1) * It is confirmed in Episode 6 that Eddie's kill count is 21, this means Eddie has the highest kill count in all the Rotten Universe * Rot and Rise Season 2 is the first show to be both on Slightly Insulting and Rotten Universe, although after episode 2, Season 2 has been exclusive to Rotten Universe with the exception of a movie on Slightly Insulting